Ino fanfiction, siapa aku?
by syn fiksi
Summary: Bercerita tentang mencari arti dibalik pertanyaan seorang siswa. Oneshoot, Au


**Ino fanfiction, Siapa ?**

 **Kriiiiinggg!**

"Halo.."

 _"Halo Ino, kau sudah selesaikan tulisan mu?"_

"Ah ya, Aku baru mau mulai menulisnya"

 _"Begitu ya.."_

"Oh iya Shion. Apa tidak apa-apa aku menulis tentang orang itu?"

 _"Kenapa kau seperti ragu?"_

"Iya ini tidak seperti biasanya, Shion. Aku berfikir tidak sopan saja menulis tentang orang itu. Bisa saja kan nanti dianggap pelanggaran?"

 _"Kau tenang saja, tak akan ada yang mempermasalahkan itu. Dia kan sedikit err gila?. Tak mungkin dia akan menuntut mu. Jadi tak acuh saja, ya."_

"Aaa... kau ini selalu menganggap semua itu mudah. Kau sendiri bagaimana tulisan mu?"

 _"Aku sudah hampir selesai, dan akan ku kirim padamu secepatnya."_

"Iya baguslah kalau begitu"

 _"Sudah dulu ya, Ino. Kau cepat selesaikan tulisan mu itu. Aku tak sabar melihatnya."_

tut tut tut.

"Huh.. selalu saja begitu"

 **Ino PoV**

Hai, nama ku Ino. Umur ku 16 tahun. Hobiku menulis. Seperti sekarang ini aku sedang menulis sebuah cerita yang tidak nyata. Walau pun sebenarnya ini ku ambil dari kisah nyata, tetapi tetap saja ini juga tidak nyata. Apa kalian bingung? Sama, aku juga bingung.

Jadi begini, aku sedang membuat cerita dari pengalaman yang ku lihat. Bukan pengalaman ku, tetapi orang lain. Lebih tepatnya kisah seorang pemuda yang satu sekolah dengan ku. Bisa dibilang teman ku sendiri sih. Bukan kisah cinta! Hanya kisah yang menurutku menarik. Walaupun aku tak yakin ini akan bagus, tetap akan ku coba.

Cerita ini berawal saat aku baru pindah sekolah. Ya benar, aku salah satu murid pindahan dari suna ke Konoha. Kenapa aku pindah sekolah? Itu nanti saja. Saat itu aku baru saja pindah ke Konoha, ya maksut ku SMA Konoha.

Hari itu pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki ku di sekolah ini. Besar, itulah fikiranku saat melihat bangunan sekolah ini. Tapi kenapa sepi ya? Baiklah mari kita tanyakan pada penjaga sekolah.

"Permisi, Pak."

"Ada yang bisa om bantu, sayang?" What? Apa katanya? Sayang? Apa-apaan ini?

"Bisa anda tunjukan ruang administrasi? Saya murid baru."

"Bisa saja, tetapi itu sangat jauh. Kau pasti akan kelelahan nanti. Jadi biar ku gendong ya" (penjaga)

"Tidak" jawab ku cepat.

Huh,, dasar pria mesum. Kenapa sekolah ini mempekerjakan manusianseperti itu. Huh,,aku mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan ku mencari ruang administrasi. Ayolah, jika kau gadis normal kau pasti berfikiran sama dengan ku. Tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di lorong entah ini di mana. Ku rasa aku tersesat. Ah malang sekali nasib ku, baru saja hari pertama masuk sekolah sudah sial.

"Hoi, kau"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara itu. Ku rasa dia memanggil ku. 'Apa dia orang cina' itulah yang ku pikir saat melihatnya. Mata sipit, rambut pendek bercepol, dada rata. Memakai seragam sekolah ini juga, dia pasti salah satu siswa di sekolah ini. Tapi sepertinya dia bukan siswa yang baik.

"Maaf. Kau memanggil ku?" Tanya ku untuk memastikan saja. Siapa tau kan dia menegur orang lain.

"Tak ada yang lain di sini. Siapa kau? Apa kau murid baru?" Dia terlihat seperti preman sekolah saja. Nada bicaranya terdengar sombong. Aku mulai tak suka dengan anak ini.

"Iya benar, nama ku Ino. Bisa kau membantu ku ee.. tenten?" Setidaknya itu yang tertulis di tagname anak ini.

"Membantu mu? Baiklah tetapi nanti belikan aku es cream di kantin. Bagaimana?" Hey, apa dia sedang ingin menarget ku jadi pelayannya? Sekolah ini sungguh aneh.

Saat ini aku sudah berada di ruangan yang ku cari. Berkat anak berandalan itu. Siapa yang mau membelikan mu es cream dasar bodoh. Cukup lama aku di sini, ditanya ini itu, di suruh tandatangan surat-surat entah apa itu aku tak peduli.

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Ya?"

"Mari ikuti saya. Ku antar kamu ke kelas mu"

"Baik bu"

Sampailah di kelas. Wanita yang mengantar ku terlihat sedang berbicara pada guru pengajar kelas ini.

"Selamat belajar Yamanaka!" Ucapnya lalu pergi. Ku jawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Lalu sekarang aku harus apa? Dari cerita yang ku baca kebanyakan seharusnya seluruh sekolah akan tau kalau akan ada anak baru. Aku seperti di lupakan, sampai pintu di depanku terbuka lagi.

"Kenapa tidak masuk? Kau mau sekolahkan?" Ih gaya bicaranya membuat ku jengkel.

"Iya, Pak. Maaf" lalu aku masuk dan berdiri di depan para siswa yang akan jadi teman baru ku.

Awalnya aku beranggapan akan ada sambutan entah itu apa. Tapi aku salah. Mereka seolah memandang ku aneh. Oh sial, mereka seperti mempermalukan ku. Itu pendapat ku saja. Wajar kan. Harusnya aku di sapa atau apa, atau disuruh memperkenalkan diri. Apa di sekolah ini tak ada tradisi yang seperti itu ya? Kalau di lihat dari pandangan guru itu sepertinya jawabannya iya.

"Kenapa? Cepatlah duduk. Pelajaran akan dimulai lagi"

Sudah ku duga sekolah ini aneh. Apa aku salah masuk sekolah? Bukanya seharusnya sekolah ini salah satu sekolah terbaik. Lalu di mana aku harus duduk? Apa aku harus memilih sendiri?

"Di sini" tunjuk seorang anak. Sial bagi ku, itu anak yang tadi pagi.

Tanpa menunggu lagi aku langsung menuju ke tempat yang ditunjuknya. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, suasana ini sangat canggung. Atau bahkan terkesan kaku menurut ku. Tak ada perkenalan, tak ada sambutan hangat. Tak ada pengarahan dari guru. Sekolah macam apa ini.?

Semoga aku betah di sekolah ini. Astaga aku tak habis fikir. Dari yang ku lihat sepertinya mereka tidak peduli dengan orang sekitar. Seperti hidup individual, kuharap fikiran ku salah.

"Kau tak merasa nyaman?" Apa maksut anak ini?

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya ku padanya. Iya dia Tenten anak yang tadi.

"Kau akan terbiasa, Ino" biasa apanya? Ini sekolah aneh mana mungkin aku terbiasa?

"Tenang saja, ini tak seburuk yang kau fikirkan. Nanti keperkenalkan pada yang lain. Ingat janjimu"

"Iya iya." Ini akan sulit.

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Seperti janji ku pada Tenten, aku harus membelikannya es cream. Seperti yang dia katakan, dia mengenalkanku pada yang lain. Bahkan seluruh bangunan sekolah ini dia kenalkan. Dia ternyata tidak seburuk yang kunkira. Yah bisa dibilang dia cukup baik walau pempilannya sedikit aneh. Tenten gadis tomboy yang sedikit angkuh.

Waktu memang sangat cepat berlalu. Aku juga mulai terbiasa dengan murid sekolah ini yang tak peduli pada orang lain. Tak ada yang dekat dengan ku kecuali Tenten. Mereka anti sosial kalau bisa ku bilang. Menyendiri, hidup sendiri, tanpa peduli yang lain. Sungguh merepotkan.

Sudah sebulan sejak aku pertama masuk sekolah ini. Tetap sama saja, sekolah seperti tanpa warna. Tapi ada satu siswa yang menarik perhatian ku. Naruto entah dia normal atau tidak. Yang ku tau dia bukan anti sosial, tetapi sedikit gila. Entah apa yang terjadi. Kadang dia berbicara sendiri, kadang bertingkah aneh. Dia jarang masuk sekolah, tetapi nilainya cukup bagus. Bahkan lebih bagus dari ku.

Hari ini terlihat Naruto sedang duduk sendirian di dalam kelas. Tentu saja aku akan berfikir ulang jika ingin mendekatinya. Seperti yang dikatakan Tenten, dia itu berbahaya. Entah apa maksutnya, mungkin nanti aku akan tahu sendiri. Ah dia melihat ku. Aku merasa sedikit was was.

"Kau tau siapa aku?" Itu katanya. Aneh itu yang ku fikir saat ini.

"Kau Naruto kan?" Tentu saja aku tau, kita kan sekelas.

"Aku, bukan Naruto. Siapa aku?" Benar kan, dia aneh atau gila. Kenapa pihak sekolah seperti tidak mau tahu. Benar juga, sekolah ini pun juga sama anehnya.

"Kenapa kau diam? Aku bicara pada mu." Aku cukup kaget karena aku sempat melamun.

"Aku tidak tahu" itu salah satu cara yang Tenten katakan. _"Jawablah tidak tahu saat anak itu bertanya sesuatu. Kau akan aman"_ begitu yang ku ingat dari ucapan Tenten tempo hari.

Naruto terlihat frustasi. Aku jadi penasaran kenapa sebenarnya anak ini. Tenten tidak mau bilang apa-apa tentangnya. Jujur saja aku merasa iba denagan kondisinya. Secara fisik dia normal, sama seperti murid lain. Tapi aku bisa apa? Siswa disini semua anti sosial, aku bahkan tak punya teman. Hanya Tenten saja, itu pun jika aku mau mentraktirnya baru dia mau berbicara.

Kembali ku perhatikan Naruto. Masih terlihat frustasi sambil menggumamkan kata siapa aku. Bahkan dia mulai mendekati siswa lain, dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Tentu mereka akan menjawab tidak tahu. Dengan jawaban itu Naruto akan meninggalkannya. Satu-persatu Naruto hampiri untuk satu pertanyaan yang sama.

"Naruto" kudengar suara feminim dari arah pintu memanggil nama Naruto. Tentu secara reflek aku alihkan pandangan ku pada asal suara tersebut. Bisa ku lihat gadis yang lebih muda dari ku. Dilihat dari seragamnya dia adik kelas ku. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Dia sangat manis dengan mata beriris keperakan itu, rambut indigo lurus dan halus. Aku sedikit iri dengan rambut itu.

Gadis itu menghampiri Naruto, sejenak aku bertatap muka dengannya. Dia tersenyum manis pada ku. Jika aku pria pasti aku akan jatuh cinta, untung aku masih normal. Dia mendekati Naruto lalu memeluknya. Satu yang ku pikir saat ini. Apa dia pacarnya? Setelah itu dia menggandeng Naruto keluar kelas.

Yah karena aku penasaran, aku ikuti mereka. Dan benar mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Duduk berdampingan, membicarakan sesuatubyangbaku tidak mengerti.

"Berhentilah menanyakan itu, ku mohong. Kau adalah Naruto." Kata gadis itu.

"Aku bukan Naruto, mereka bilang aku bukan." (Naruto)

"Kenapa kau harus bertanya pada mereka? Kau cukup bertanya pada ku" kata gadis itu lagi.

"Hinata"

"Percayalah, kau Naruto"

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan bersama keluarganya"

"Ah. Kau mengagetkan ku Tenten"

"Ikut aku"

Aku mengikuti ke mana Tenten pergi. Kami menuju halaman belakang sekolah, dan duduk di batu besar di sana.

"Tenten, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya"

"Kau selalu ingin tahu ya. Biar ku tebak, kau suka ikut campur masalah orangblain." (Tenten)

"Bisa jadi begitu"

"Keluarganya tidak selamat. Mereka mati tepat di hadapan Naru" (Tenten)

"..."

"Ya. Ayah, Ibu, dan adiknya. Tepat di jalan depan sekolah ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana persisnya. Itu begitu cepat." (Tenten)

"Apa itu yang membuatnya seperti sekarang? Tapi kenapa dia menanyakan siapa dirinya?"

"Entahlah, tak ada yang berani bertanya lebih jauh soal itu. Sebenarnya sekolah ini normal. Kami bersiakap seperti itu karena ada Naruto." (Tenten)

"Apa maksut mu? Tidak ada dia pun kurasa sama."

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika tak ada Naruto? Dia selalu di sekolah ini setiap hari, bahkan hari libur juga. Dia berada di tempat yang kita tidak tahu, Ino." (Tenten)

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Hanya dengan kita diam maka Naruto juga akan diam. Jika kau menunjukan emosi mu dia akan mendatangi mu dan bertanya seperti tadi. Kau beruntung tidak hajarnya" (Tenten)

"Ini gila"

"Kaulah yang gila, Ino. Kami cari aman, dan itu juga demi kebaikannya. Kami berharap dia akan seperti dulu. Ya, kau benar jika dia gila. Tapi dia tidak benar-benar gila. Kami bisa merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan. Kami semua melihatnya" (Tenten)

"Aku tak yakin, jika hanya diam akan membuatnya waras."

"Aku sudah peringatkan mu untuk menjauh dari Naruto." (Tenten)

"Lalu kenapa Hinata mendekatinya. Dia berusaha meyakinkan Naruto kan? Kenapa kita tidak?"

"Hinata ya. Dia punya kemampuan itu." (Tenten)

"Kita kembali, kelas akan dimulai 5 menit lagi" (Tenten)

Aneh memang. Siapa sebenarnya Naruto? Apa kemampuan hinata? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..

Berhari-hari telah terlewati. Benar apa kata Tenten, saat Naruto tidak ada sekolah ini normal. Yah mereka bisa ngobrol bersama teman yang lain. Seperti seharusnya siswa, sosialisasi mamang ada di sekolah ini. Namun pertanyaannya ke mana Naruto? Bagai mana mereka tahu Naruto tidak ada? Bukanya Tenten bilang Naruto berada di tempat yang tidak diketahui?

"Hei Tenten. Kau aku senang sekolah ini normal. Ini seperti mimpi saja"

"Ya hehe" (Tenten)

"Kau tahu kemana Naruto?"

"Meraka mati" (Tenten)

"APAA?"

"ku bilang meraka mati, Ino. Hiks..."

"Ti-tidak mungkin" ada apa ini? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

 **Ino PoV end**

"Aku tak percaya mereka mati" kata Ino yang membayangkan Naruto dan hinata masih hidup.

"Walaupun aku melihat pemakaman mereka, tetap saja aneh jika mereka mati secara tiba-tiba. "

 **Kriiingggg!**

 _"Ino, bukanya kau bilang mereka mati? Kenapa endingnya di sini mereka tidak mati"_

"Aku tak percaya mereka mati, Shion. Itukan hanya cerita fiktif saja"

 _"Tapi kan itu dari kisah nyata, ino."_

"Sudahlah, bukankah happy ending itu bagus. Ya Naruto dan hinata bisa bersama. Sekolah juga kembali normal"

 _"Huh baiklah"_

 **Tut tut tut.**

"Enh,? Lagi?"

Apakah itu baik atau tidak. Tak ada yang tahu. Ino kembali merasakan suasana sekolah pada umumnya yang menyenangkan.

"Yamanaka!"

"KAUU"

END

 **REVIEW**

 **SETIDAKNYA TINGGALKAN JEJAK**


End file.
